


Means A Whole Lot

by Inurshuh



Series: The Things We Hate And Love [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate use of devil fruit powers, Introspection, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post Fishman Island Arc, Smut, nerve pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "And they were friends, crew members- no, they were family, and he knew the woman was kind, but even a kind woman wouldn’t want a busted shell of a man. Days like today, he felt every bit as broken as he knew he was. Days like today, he has a hard time being around Nico Robin."
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin
Series: The Things We Hate And Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Means A Whole Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, alright. A few things to know before reading:
> 
> 1\. this is my first time writing Franky and Robin, and this is also my first attempt at writing a smutty one-shot of the two.  
> 2\. I absolutely adore Franky and Robin, and really love their dynamic in One Piece. I always head cannon that they probably got close because they've both been through so much at the hands of the government, turning criminal, and they're both finding redemption with the Strawhat crew  
> 3\. With all that tragedy, they both have skeletons in their closets, and yes, Franky is a cyborg but he's also a man, and what if it isn't as glamorous as it seems, being turned into a cyborg?
> 
> Definitely not cannon - Post-Fishman Island/Time-Skip, probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative. As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda* - Enjoy!

The breeze felt great on Franky’s skin, the iron and metal parts sitting below the silicone and rubber exterior covering made his gears itch with the pleasant sensation. Can’t help but twitch his fingers as if he could grab the wind and keep it.

Those were the winds of change, after all, and Franky knows a whole lot is about to change.

So much had _already_ changed. 

Looking down at the deck of the new and improved Thousand Sunny, Franky's never been happier to look at the happy faces of Chopper and Luffy, the concerned gazes of Usopp and Nami, the frustrated scowl of Zoro or the perverted glances of Sanji and Brook with hearts in their eyes. 

Enjoys the quiet look of peace that's finally settled across Robin's eyes. 

Hadn’t thought anything could look more suuuuper than his new equipment, his new body but the happiness dancing behind her small smiles, the most suuuuper thing he’s ever witnessed.

Those two years had done them all good. They’d all gotten bigger and better- himself included.

It’s almost scary how enormous he’s gotten. Even in comparison to the others, they finally started to fill out but Franky had already been a giant. 

He was even larger now. 

Every square inch of him was redesigned and reconfigured; no detail too small, no part or bone or vessel untouched. 

Luffy needed him back _strong_ , so strong Franky was determined to come back - and in that regard, he had no regrets. 

Being a cyborg wasn’t without pain; his nerves were still very, very human and each update, each surgery to replace another piece of him, made him feel like he was being ripped apart from the inside out during recovery. 

Sometimes, his bones still ached, his nerves fired at random - made him feel the pins and needles for hours on end, inflamed and stabbing him internally without remorse, relentless.

But seeing the scar on Luffy’s chest, hearing about what had happened at Marineford, to Ace, had made every ounce of pain worth it. 

Seeing the shadows at the edges of his Captain’s eyes, the remnants of a nightmare that he knew first hand would always stick with the young man, he’s determined to get even better. That maybe he was good right now, but he still wasn’t good _enough_. 

No one was going to hurt his Captain like that again. No one was ever going to hurt his crewmates like that, _ever_. 

~~~~~~

Franky had spent two years creating the best ship that would ever sail the seas. 

That wasn’t him bragging. He just fucking _knows it._ Feels it deep in his bones. He likes to imagine that this ship was made with a little piece of each of his crewmates in mind; he’d modified his original design to give each of them their own space- had wanted to make it feel like home times a thousand suuuuuper’s. 

He wanted to make up for the fact that they’d been apart for two years. 

And he’d missed them all- but he’d really missed Nico Robin the most. 

He can’t help but stare at his hands, gripping another tool as he works on a new piece of equipment for Chooper’s medical bay, snorting as he flexes his hand. He’d had to switch it out; couldn’t use his regular hands for the tiny pieces of the circuit board. 

He already knows that after Fishman Island, they’re going to need even more equipment.

His bros had gotten even stronger- but so had their enemies. The fight was super fun but super dangerous.

He stares at the parts before him, and they’re so fucking small, had looked comical in his large exaggerated hands. Shaking his head, he hadn’t thought twice about changing his hands for the smaller set. 

Crazy how he can do that now- with almost every piece of his body. Knew that an upgrade was needed, but still weird that he can just… change out pieces of himself like that. His hands, legs, arms… Even his dick, if needed, but Franky hadn’t been worried about that in a long time. 

He can’t help but place the circuit board down, staring at how small his hands are in comparison to his wrist, to his arm, and the rest of his body. It’s crazy how small it is- how _weird it is_.

Can’t help the frown that flits across his face at the reminder that it’s the size a _human’s_ hands were supposed to be. He knows it’s stupid, not super at all, for him to be hung up on something as dumb as hands but-

Looking down at them, he wonders how anyone would ever want a man with a mismatched body like his. He’s done the best he can, had help and he knows he looks cool. Gets the shouts and hollers every time he’s at port, and knows without a doubt, that he is super awesome looking.

But he’s got silicone and rubber dyed blue and red covering his metal-bone hybrid pieces because that was all that was left of Franky after the railroad incident. 

Just spare parts- random bones, but his best asset, his brain, was still intact. 

Another clench and a hiss escapes his mouth. His nerves feel like they’re on fire, he feels it all the way through circuit boards, leftover sinew, and what little bones he has left. 

Just another reminder that he wasn’t completely human, wasn’t completely a man, might look put together on the outside but his body was falling apart from the nerves. Wasn’t enough of either to ever be with someone. 

But that didn’t stop him from wanting. 

And he wanted Nico Robin, Franky was definitely sure of that. Had been interested since Water 7, Enies Lobby, and two years apart had done nothing to temper it. In fact, it’d only gotten worse. 

And they were friends, crew members- no, they were family, and he knew the woman was creepy but kind, but even a kind woman wouldn’t want a busted shell of a man. 

Days like today, he felt every bit as broken as he knew he was. 

Days like today, he has a hard time being around her. 

She was a little too _perceptive_ , had a way of prying the truth from you - even when you didn’t want it. Had been how she’d found out that sometimes he still ached, still hurt even now, despite his surgeries. Maybe because of his surgeries. Definitely the first one- the one that turned him into this jigsaw puzzle, mix-matched pieces hardly fitting together. 

He decides to take a break, taking a deep gulp of cola, slamming the wrench on the table. It’s not needed anymore. 

He’s done for the night. 

Wonders if Zoro’s still drinking, _probably,_ and if he’s up for some company. Franky could use some quality bro on bro time with the green-haired swordsman. Man had come back way too serious. Franky had to change that. 

Putting away his tools, he smacks a hand against his neck at the creeping sensation of something soft and featherlight running across. The deck is empty right now, and Franky knows that, knows it can only be one person. 

Her hands are everywhere; telling her how sensitive his nerves were after the accident - how it hurt sometimes, just to brush against fabric, but it felt good because at least he could _feel it_ \- and it had been like a challenge to her. She liked watching him squirm, and he thinks she knows how much he likes it. Because when he got like this, Franky could feel _everything._

The frown on his face was some kind of tell for her- and maybe she knew something he didn't. Knew he was smart but that woman was smarter, so smart it terrified him- he wouldn't put it past her. 

Her hands are gripping the hair at the base of his neck and he can't help the grunt that it pulls out of his throat. She just chuckles again and keeps his head tilted, hands sprouting across shoulders to tickle under his arms, the bottom of his feet. 

His laugh is loud, and he can’t help it - Nico fucking Robin was _tickling him._

“What’s the matter, Franky?” Robin’s voice is light and airy, and normally Franky’s all for that. Loves the soft tone, knows it’s only reserved for moments where she felt peaceful, felt calm, and felt safe. 

But now wasn’t one of those moments.

Franky’s _hurting_ , and it’s more than just his nerves, his body. He hurts in his head, in his heart. 

“C’mon, Robin, let up, will ya?” He’s slapping her hands away, ignoring the way her hands are rubbing his back up and down, hands sliding across his arms in a comforting way.

And Franky feels comfort, yeah, but he feels a little discomfort too. 

Somewhere he’s sure Robin doesn’t mean to comfort. 

She finally walks out of whatever shadow she’s been hiding in, Franky wouldn’t know- he hasn’t bothered turning around. 

Seeing her shadow on the floor, he doesn’t know if he can still blush but he’s pretty sure he’s doing the equivalent of blushing. Nico Robin made him feel like he was 12 years old sometimes. Blushing because she touched him? Not super at all.

His face feels hotter, but the skin just doesn’t show it. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were ignoring me, Franky,” and another set of hands sprouted over his torso, a few on his legs.

It’s weird to see so much skin, actual human skin - creamy pale and translucent; warm to the touch and he can only imagine touching Robin, and wonders how he’d process feeling _her_. 

His back is the only real human piece of him. Just wants to feel her hands on the only part of him with _real skin_ but it’s a mess back there. On his back. 

Covered it to protect it, because the little skin he had, the little physical reminder that he wasn’t all machine- that was it. That was all that was left. 

Except for his brain, but some days he doesn’t even care about that. 

His brain could get him in trouble. Had gotten him in trouble. And he always paid the price, of course, but he’s really tired of it.

“Hmmm,” the low drawn-out hum from her throat has him gripping his hands at the ends of his shirt, because man, it’s not super to show his insecurity to the one woman he doesn’t want to have see him as only a machine.

Talking about that means a whole lot, changes a whole lot and makes people pity him a whole lot.

He hates it.

Another sharp tug at the back of his head pulls him out of his thoughts, causing his already on fire nerves to short circuit. Another tug and he feels a shiver run down his back, head pulled back far enough to make Robin’s form behind him. 

She looks amazing like she always does- and he loves that her hair is long, hadn’t thought she could look any better, but then she goes and outdoes herself. 

The woman could literally give Franky a heart attack. 

She’s got a sweet smile on her face, the one that puts him instantly at ease and he doesn’t even mind the awkward position that she’s got him in, but damn it she won’t stop _tickling him_ , forcing laughs out of his throat against his will. 

The woman was relentless. 

“Argh, okay, okay! What do you want?” He tries waving off another set of hands and all he manages to do is get his left hand entangled with one of hers on his right thigh - embarrassing- and the right hand on his left shoulder. 

The woman was slowly turning him into a cyborg pretzel.

She constantly amazes him. 

Hands soft on his face, fingertips trailing down his neck slowly, nails scraping slightly and he feels pressure, a momentary distraction. 

Shaking his head he almost loses his balance, stumbling around with her hands keeping his locked, rubbing the pads of his hands. 

He manages not to fall over, but can’t strike his signature pose, shooting her a “Hey, let me do the pose at least!” Grinning big when her hands sprout around him and place him into his pose perfectly. 

She’s chuckling, covering her mouth with her hand and he’s glad that he could do that. Make her laugh. 

She doesn’t say anything, still, but her hands run down his chest, down his neck and he’s a little confused, wondering what’s going on.

“Hey, Robin, you okay or-” Fingers press against his lips, close them and when he tries to talk, they just dip into his mouth and then trail down to his Adam's apple. She’s standing in front of him, and he’s shocked when she just leans up.

“I’m fine, Franky,” and he feels lips now, under his shirt, on his neck, feels the teasing grasp of his thigh, doesn’t know why he’s happy to see her _actual hand_ gripping him, or trying-

He’s fucking big now. 

And her hands are so _small._

When he takes a step back she just arches an eyebrow, “Well, this is new,” and he admits that yeah- it is. 

Usually, he isn’t taking a step back. Robin cuddles were the best cuddles to him, and when she felt like being playful, Franky wasn’t one to turn that down. 

Did he mention that he’d do anything to make the woman smile, or laugh? Cause he sure as shit would. 

Usually. 

Just not today.

Doesn’t get a chance to really do anything, though, because her lithe arms are wrapping around him, as much of him as they can get.

He can’t help the small shudder of hands searching his back. 

“What happened here?” and Robin sounds a little bit intrigued and a little bit concerned as she presses against where skin used to be. 

She’s used to running nails gently up and down, soothing gestures. Robin’s go-to for calming him; always worked like a charm. 

Scratching the side of his face he looks away, voice gruff as he admits, “Ah yeah. Due to some upgrades-”

“Hmm,” and she doesn’t say anything else, but that means the most to him. 

“Ya know, it’s still there- just, under stuff,” he mumbles, feels a little exposed in admitting that, but he doesn’t want her to think he’s just some machine.

She nods, and steps back, leaning her head to the side as she takes him in, “Come on. Luffy wanted me to get you. We’re all going to the deck. Luffy wants to celebrate!"

The tug at his body from her hands has him moving, and he can’t help the laugh because the woman was all but dragging him away, all heavy metal and parts. 

“Hey, hey! What are we celebrating?”

Robin just tilts her head and smiles, “We’re celebrating being together. What else?”

She's got that gleam in her eye, the one that Franky knows all too well. Everyone on the crew does. They're walking out to meet the others and he feels the tug on his arm, light pressure that automatically stops him in his tracks, and he lets her guide him back. Anything for the woman that made his heart race. 

"What's wrong, Franky?" and she's got that stern tone to her voice that lets him know there's no bullshit allowed. There never was, not really, considering the two had bonded over honesty and tragedy. 

"Nothing, man, nothing! I'm suuuuper," and he's striking his pose out of habit but his joints are protesting the sudden movements. 

The wince that spills across his face has her frowning slightly, "Hmm, okay then," and watching Nico Robin walk away has to be one of his favorite things. 

Just not when she seems disappointed.

"I hurt. A little," and he shrugs his shoulders as he makes his way onto the deck, hears the high pitched laughter of his captain mingling with Chopper and Usopp, "but that's all! Nothing I can't handle!" and he's not ashamed to admit that he all but runs over to Zoro, grabbing his barrel of his sake and ignoring his sharp "OI!" when he drowns the entire thing in a single gulp. 

The swordsman throws him an angry look but he thinks it's worth it.

He almost misses the worried glances she throws his way, misses the way her eyebrows furrow as he tries to out-drink his pain- and fails, miserably. 

~~~~~

Franky wakes with a start. Can't shake the lingering sensation of something smooth running across the outer shell of metal and it's _nice._ The way it feels.

Soft. Gentle. 

He's grateful for it.

He doesn't remember falling asleep, just remembers the four barrels of sake and cola he drank himself before passing out staring at the fish. Taking a look at the hands appearing all over him, he doesn’t mind too much if this is how he’s woken up. 

The rest of the crew members are passed out across the deck, and he feels the wandering hands tug at his limbs before he’s forced to stand. Somehow he’s in the aquarium, making his way to peek through the doorway- sees out through the door at the passed out bodies of his crewmates, the way dawn is slowly making its way over the sea. 

Doesn’t have a moment to let out a yawn before he feels the press of hands on his limbs pulling him forward against the opposite wall. 

There's a calm moment before the storm. Before her hand is gripping rightly and the quick twist of her hand on his dick has fireworks ringing behind his eyes. Loves how their eyes meet and it seems like the calm before the storm. When she sucks the top in her mouth, hollows her cheeks as she swallows him whole, he fucking loves how small she looks. 

Everything about Franky is big, but Robin has a way of making him feel regular sized. 

The way she takes him to the back of her throat grips his balls in her hands and the way she tugs at the base with another hand- he can’t even think, brain short-circuiting. 

When her nails drag down his thighs, a prickling sensation that forces a full-body shudder, Frank’s head rolls to the side. 

She caresses each part of him, the metal warming under her touch and he feels human again. 

The brush of her hands against his dick, the slow glide down to run her nails down his thighs has him clench his teeth when her fingers brush down to his balls, the tickling feeling causing him to straighten his back on impulse. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he doesn't want the moment to fucking end. Doesn't want to shatter it by speaking. 

A deep press of a finger and he arches his back as she breaks ground, finger inching inside him and it fucking hurts but he likes it, eyes frantically opening wide, mouth gaping as she drags it out and then two are going back in.

Toes curling when she takes him back in her mouth, absolutely grateful that she hasn't stopped sucking the soul out of him.

Nico Robin kept him on his fucking toes. 

Every slide in has her curling them, pressing some on a lot that has Franky seeing stars, toes curling under and the sparks of electricity running down his back has him gripping her shoulder. 

She doesn’t let up, thrusts her fingers faster, a steady pressure as she adds a third and targeting that spot inside Franky he fucking forgot about. There’s still an ache he feels in his bones, an ache that fires off in the remnants of his nerves but it’s a hurt that Franky _likes._ Wouldn’t mind repeating. 

A look down, and he lets out a deep breath in relief. 

Robin doesn’t look disgusted, doesn’t say anything but hums again as he can’t help the thrust of his hips forward. 

It’s magical, the feeling she’s giving him. 

He sees sparks and fireworks dancing at the edges of his vision has a hard time keeping his eyes open as she uses her tongue to lick a path down to his balls, hands still tugging and pulling at the base and he feels the saliva trailing down from his mouth. Can't really help himself. 

So little of him left is human and he wasn't even sure he could feel this good. 

The way he squeezes her shoulders has a small smile on her face before she's humming, mouth wrapped around him and he doesn't get it- how this can feel so fucking good, despite all the pain he’s in. Doesn’t really care considering the way her fingertips are pressing against that spot inside of him that makes his knees weak.

He doesn’t like a woman in charge, usually, not like this but it’s Robin and it feels _natural._ He doesn’t feel ashamed of his body, doesn’t have a moment to panic about the view she has of him on her knees, sucking the only other piece of him that isn’t completely a machine made of metal and steel, wires and cola. 

She doesn’t seem to mind, keeps stroking the base, and lets her fingernails drag on the vein of his dick, the twitch instant, and the groan he lets out he feels in his chest. 

It’s unsettling, looking at how small his hands look compared to the rest of his body, but he’s counting his lucky stars that he hadn’t changed them back out. 

Can’t imagine how he’d grip her shoulder, or the back of her head the way he is now. Couldn’t imagine the way his hand would block his view. 

And oh, what a view it was. 

The next deep suck has his hips arching, his back pressing against the wall in confusion when she starts pressing those fingers in _deeper_ and it’s hitting a part of Franky that has him wanting to push her away. 

It feels good, too good, and his skin feels like it’s on fire but it’s the most human he’s felt since the accident. 

When she just looks up, gives him a wink and an incorporeal hand pushes his hips back, he doesn't know what he’s going to do after this. 

He hisses through clenched teeth as she pulls her lips off of him, a twinkle shining bright in her eyes as she muses out loud, “You should know, Franky, that I like the upgrades,” before bringing her mouth back and the fingers are joined by one more. There’s tears prickling at his eyes, from the pressure, the warring pain versus pleasure his body is going through. 

Days like today, he usually only ever feels pain, definitely not something this amazing, this full-body pleasure that has him wanting to give Robin anything she wants as long as she doesn’t stop.

Franky’s pretty sure he’s running out of the room but the twinges of electricity are pulsing under his skin, starting at the small of his back and working up. 

Feels the same way he does before he uses Coup De Burst, like he’s about to break away from his shell, his body. 

Tries to warn her, “Ah, c’mon Robin,” and tries to lead her off his dick but she’s determined, waving his hand away and pinning it beside his hip while more tears gather in his eyes. The pain is more than a dull throb, turning into a dull ache but it feels so good- everything that she’s doing that he doesn’t tell her to stop. 

Robin knows him better, sometimes better than he knows himself, and he can’t imagine sliding her off him. 

The way she teases her teeth at the end and then drops back down, she doesn't want to either. The nails digging into his skin distracts him from his bones aching, the come hither motion of her four fingers has him almost letting out a shout as his breath stutters and his thrust up once, twice. 

On the third, she just takes him to the root, lets him hit the back of her throat as his vision blacks out and his head hits the wall. 

There are tears running down his face, and he hates that- doesn’t want her to see it but she already has. Doesn’t say anything as she stands and hugs him, voice soft, “I don’t mind anything about you, Franky,” and she’s soft and small but it feels right. 

“I, uh, I mean, thank you? What, why-” and his brains still slow on the uptake, not sure why she woke him up like this but he isn’t mad at her. 

Just curious, but he can’t even use his words right now. 

She’s all small smiles and amusement, the tone of her voice gentle and kind, “We all have scars from our own upgrades, you know. It’s not a crime to live, remember? It’s not a crime to be a cyborg. It’s how you became one of us, part of our family- _my_ family, a Strawhat.”

And just like that, Franky’s reminded-

He’s more cyborg than man, but he’s a Strawhat before anything.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- A huge shout out, as always, goes to the absolutely amazing [lunamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars) for beta reading. Thank you for all the magic that you work! If you haven't done so already, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out her fic's. They are really great! And her Set Sail Exchange fic, Samsara is absolutely amazing- do it *right now*. All the angst and denial of feelings you could ever want!
> 
> 2- For the purposes of this story, Franky's metal exterior of his body has a coating of silicone and rubber for skin that is dyed. *cough, plot device, cough*
> 
> 3- Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Zotash Discord - Join The Cult](https://discord.gg/tSwZVc)


End file.
